It is often desirable to image scenes, or subjects within a scene, when there is relative motion between the subject and the imaging platform. A short exposure period may be used when motion is present so that the subject appears stationary for the duration of the exposure. However, underexposure and loss of contrast in the image may result. Alternatively, if longer exposure periods are used, motion induced distortion may cause the image to blur. As a result, for example, staring time (i.e., exposure period) of space platforms may be limited to approximately 100 ms.
It may also be possible to increase the size of the aperture of the imaging platform in order to capture more light and enable use of a shorter exposure period. However, the cost of some imaging platforms (e.g., airborne and space platforms) can scale geometrically with aperture size. As a result, users may not be able to afford imagery of the necessary quality.
An imaging platform having improved image quality is desired. For example, an imaging platform is desired which can correct distortion caused by relative motion between the imaging platform and the scene, thereby enabling longer stare times. Further, an imaging platform is desired which can enhance the quality of captured images in applications which are particularly susceptible to distortion, e.g., imaging platforms having a wide field of view and/or high angular rates of movement with respect to the ground, and low-light and nighttime imaging platforms.